Oven Baked Justice
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. She wants him dead, just because he can’t put away enough criminals. SasuSaku.
1. Preface

**"Some people strive. I do. Where they fail, I win."**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Oven-Baked Justice_**

_

* * *

_

_**Preface.**_

* * *

_K-SIS PERSONS FILE No. 98289_

_Name: Unknown. Goes by "Strawberry"._

_Description: Pink hair, emerald green eyes, porcelain skin._

_Background: Unknown._

_Occupation: Unknown._

_Address: Unknown_

_Relatives: Unknown._

_Age: Unknown; assumed to be in her twenties._

_O.I: A freelancer (No. 982), one who strives to "meet ends where you fall short, as far as justice goes" (uttered by freelancer No. 03).Works with the group Oven-Baked. Always has a pattern; is sleek, sly, and skillful. Knows where to push K-SIS buttons._

_Agent Assigned: TBA._

* * *

The room was dark. Walls, furniture, and carpet were all varying shades of blue, with hints of white and/or black.

The front part of the office was empty, with only two or three filing cabinets against the walls.

The back end was cramped; two filing cabinets, a long, dark wooden desk, and an assortment of finely made chairs.

The desk was semi-orderly. A computer sat on one side, a pile of manila folders on the other. Random office items were sprawled around the surface of the desk.

An open folder, a picture paper-clipped to the front, stacks of useless info inside its cover, lay in the middle of the desk. Everything was pushed aside to make room for it.

A sigh resounded from the only occupant of the room as he stared at the one-page, useless bio. How'd he become wrapped up in this mess again?

He ran his hands through his black-blue hair, elbows planted on the dark mahogany. He was already getting a headache and, by the time he got home, it would be a Level 10 headache.

"_She wants to hunt you down…" "I'll see you soon, Mr. Uchiha…" "A freelancer…"_

His obsidian eyes darkened further, and, with a surge of rage, picked up a pen and wrote on the bio in front of him.

He shut the file, putting it on top of the others. Grabbing the jacket that lay over the back of his chair, he stood up and exited the office, shutting off the lights and plunging the room into darkness.

As soon as the lock in the door turned and clicked shut, the lone window slid open, and in came a pink-haired, green-eyed female.

* * *

She dusted off her clothes, not bothering to turn on a light. She could see perfectly well in the darkness, after all.

After turning around the somewhat small office and deeming it…_usable_, she turned her attention to the large desk.

And the number of manila folders on top of it.

Striding over to it, she slid into a big chair and crossed her legs, sitting on the edge of the chair. She pulled the top folder off of the pile and opened it to a certain, familiar page.

"Nnnnnow…where did you…aha," She smirked, tracing her finger across one line.

_Warnings: Is currently hunting down/after Agent S. Uchiha._

Her smirk grew. "Well, if that's what you _wish_…"

Getting up and swiping a handy Sharpie from the desk, she made her way towards a blank, drab wall.

Grinning wickedly, she drew the symbol of her group, a balancing scale, and added her own personal calling car onto the scales; loaves of bread.

She pulled back, and frowned. It needed one last touch. Inspiration struck and she scrawled a short phrase underneath her drawing.

Satisfied, she replaced the Sharpie and the file to their original positions. Her job done, she climbed back out the window, closed it, and dropped to the ground. She pulled off her gloves, let them drop to the ground carelessly, and started to walk away. If Sasuke Uchiha wanted a chase, he'd get one.

After all, justice escapes no one.

_**xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx**_

_blah blah BLAH, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, blah BLAH blah:_

**Ooooh, congrats to me, I started another fic that will probably never finish itself. Oh well. -sigh-**

**So, here's the deal: Tell me if you want me to finish this, or drop it and never look at it again. (that being said, i love this fic, and I kind-of know where its going. so, yeah).**

**A freelancer, in this story, is someone who goes out of their way to do something someone else can't. Ergo, in the case of Sasuke and...er, 'Strawberry'/Sakura, Sasuke is a detective and Sakura is a freelancer who runs about killing people/putting them behind bars when Sasuke can't. Yeah. (on a sidenote, a bio is a biography. i'm too lazy to type the whole word out every five seconds)**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THIS IS TOTALLY AN AU (alternate universe). **

**Please leave your lovely comments and wonderful reviews. No flames will be taken.**

**(OH! B4 i 4get; this fic won't be as detail-heavy in the upcoming chappies-this was just something that had to happen).**

**BTW, this fic had some optional start scenes which i may post. Eventually. (i, uhm, also would like to know if you would like me to post this).**

**Three cheers for my newest burdenish,**

**An Order of RAWR (formerly LadyMaybelleLuvesSasukleberry)**


	2. Chapter One

**"Go on, enjoy your luxuries. One day I'm going to come up from behind you and take everything you knew and flush it down the drain."**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Oven-Baked Justice**_

_**Chapter One.**_

* * *

Sakura Haruno was satisfied. Her plan was going right on schedule.

The pink-haired female set down her binder of stuff in the middle of her office as she pulled off her blond wig to reveal striking pink hair, looking around. The walls were covered in newspaper, printed files, and random quirks.

Three of the walls were dedicated to one S. Uchiha, her most recent target.

Sakura sighed, popping out her blue contacts (honestly, the things she did for justice!)and flipping open her binder. She tossed several articles on the floor, before absentmindedly pulling out the article she'd been looking for. Shaking it out, she went to the wall that wasn't covering S. Uchiha, and stapled it up.

She beamed at it, noting the address and scrawling it on her hand.

Her next target was in order.

* * *

"Sakon?" Sasuke Uchiha asked in his rich voice steadily, staring at his boss. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positive," Kakashi Hatake leaned back in his chair, glancing at yesterday's newspaper. 'After her little…revendous in your office, she would've picked up a newspaper to scour for targets." He picked up the front page and shook it in the air. "No doubt she found out about Sakon being released for…rape charges." His lip curled. "That would make him her next target."

"She's going to kill him,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Yes, Sasuke, kill or at least…attempt to drag behind bars. Injure. Maime. Something like that," Kakashi said in his bored tone.

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "And you want me to be there when it happens.'

"I _would_ like to put him behind bars," Kakashi said, his one visible eye glittering. "both of them."

Sasuke sighed. "Right. Off to Mr. Creepy's lair."

* * *

She sat outside his house, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, her eyes stormy and dangerous. She was thinking. Thinking about her next target.

"_Are you okay?" He asked her softly, letting go of her. Her heart was still beating fast. He had just saved her from a most certain death._

"_y-yes," She said, her voice nearly failing her._

"_I'm glad," he said. "Drunks. I hate drunk drivers." A glare came across his face, and his fists clenched._

_She blinked at him. "Are you a cop?"_

"_No. I'm training to be a detective, so I'll be able to save people."_

"You LIAR!" She screamed, hitting the steering wheel so hard it throbbed. "You _lied _to me, you stupid, insufferable bas-"

She broke off, silently cursing herself. Her target must not hear her.

After a few moments, a familiar car pulled up in the darkness and a even more familiar person got out.

"Patience, Sakura. Patience."

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakon's face, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up.

"Well, what do you want?" The male who'd got off scotch-free of rape charges sneered at him.

'I'm K-SIS," He said slowly. "We need to talk."

Sakon rolled his eyes. "Didn't you read the paper? I was found not guilty. Now go away!" He attempted to slam the door in his face.

Sasuke blocked it quickly. "You might want to listen to me, because somebody wants you dead."

Silence greeted this statement. Finally, heaving a sigh, Sakon opened the door again, and allowed Sasuke to enter.

"Why is it always death with you guys?" Sakon hissed grumpily, shutting the door behind the detective and leading the way to the living room. "You killed someone, someone wants you dead, do you know anything about somebody wanting your brother dead…"

Sasuke stared at Sakon coolly. "You might want to be a little more grateful. I'm trying to save your life here."

Sakon rolled his eyes. "If I know cops, its that they always do something for their own benefit. So, tell me, _detective_, who wants me dead?"

Sasuke weighed his options, finally coming to the conclusion that he should just spill. "A freelancer."

"Oh-ho," Sakon laughed, smirking. "And let me guess. She wants you dead too."

"Not just want," A feminine voice came from the doorway. "Is going to have."

* * *

Sakura smirked in satisfaction as the two males whipped towards her. She blinked prettily, both her guns trained on one target.

"Strawberry," breathed her long term target.

"Nice to see you too, Uchiha," She flashed him a smile. "Now, stay sat, will you? I'm not here for you. We have a lot more planned out."

"I'm confused," Sakon said, looking up the barrel of her gun.

"Oh, dear me," Sakura said. "Males. So thick-headed. Think they've got it good with back-up…I've got it _made_ with back-up. Also, males can be confused with guns staring straight at them. Sakon, my little rapist buddy, since you're gonna be dead in a few seconds, let me fill you in. I'm the freelancer who wants you-and is going to get you-dead." She fired both guns, the first killing Sakon, the second shooting Sasuke in the leg. Then she disappeared out the back door, leaving the guns and her gloves behind as she escaped into the dark.

* * *

"KAMI EFFING-" Sasuke broke off, trying to control himself in front of his boss and his brother. "She was there. Right in front of my eyes. And talking to me. And my fricking _voice recorder_ is broken!" He hissed, slamming his fist down on Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi sighed. "Take a breath, Sasuke. This is not over. Obviously she wants to play with you a little more, which is good. It means your life is safe...for now."

Sasuke growled. "I don't want to be a toy. I want her behind bars!"

"We're going to get her behind bars, foolish little brother," Itachi said. "All you have to do is be patient and draw her towards us."

"She kills," Sasuke told Kakashi. "I don't want to be near her gun anytime soon!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Kakashi patted him on the shoulder. "But this is the only way."

"It looks like the only way is going to get me killed," Sasuke growled, limping out of the office.

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "He does have a point."

* * *

Sakura pulled down the newspaper clippings on the wall directly behind her desk, storing them away in a folder marked 'SAKON'.

She sighed, looking at the blank wall in front of her, before pulling on her wig and inserting her contacts again.

"Time to go target-searching."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_SGAH!:_

**Ooooooh, look, finally, I made another chapter. DOn't start, please, my life is so hectic I barely managed to squeeze this out.**

**SAKURA'S A STALKER!**

**Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Thank you LadyMartel4000, TwistedRoses132, Theblackroseofkonoha, SakuraMoonAngel, and mewantpancake for reviewing. I love your lovely comments-they are what finally pushed me to keep writing.**

**HEY! HEY, YOU! The person I didn't mention above who read last chap! Yeah, you! Here's an idea-REVIEW.**

**It'll make me happy, and a happy author keeps writing, no?**

**Yes.**

**I want at least another five reviews-FIVE REVIEWS, PEOPLE. That means a whole hand's worth.**

**...I am _so_ on a roll with my funniness today.**

**My fav. scene was Sasuke and Sakon. sigh...love that one. (feel free to tell me YOUR fav scene! I may just mention it...maybe...i dunno...OOOOH! A SQUIRREL!)**

**Reviews are love,**

**An Order of RAWR.**


End file.
